


Just a Few Drops and Everything Would Be Perfect

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Felix Felicis | Liquid Luck Potion (Harry Potter), Love, Moving On, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Felix Felicis, a few drops and it would solve all of Hermione's problems.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Just a Few Drops and Everything Would Be Perfect

Hermione huffed as she glared at the small bottle mocking her.

The potion inside glittered and shone, without needing any direct light to make it glisten. Tempting her just to take a small sip - a small sip that would be guaranteed to fix everything.

She was sure it would.

She had meticulously brewed it, double checking every step in fear of something going drastically wrong. Then, six long months of waiting for it to stew properly, not giving in to temptation, _even_ when it looked ready.

And the six long months of waiting sure had given her a long time to think. Of where it all went wrong with Ron, when they had really begun to drift apart after the final battle, when she chose school and he chose work.

They had just _drifted._

Except she was _oh so sure_ that if she just had a few drops she would get her old life back; everything would be perfect again.

It wouldn't even need to do that much - she had a new job in the ministry now, meaning she was closer to Ron. All the potion had to do was provide a nudge in the right direction, and ensure that _Lavender_ was no longer in the picture.

It wasn't as if she was asking for a miracle.

She picked up the bottle and took a sip.

Hermione wandered around the atrium of the ministry. She wasn't quite sure when she _would_ bump into Ron here, but the urge to stay there was strong and she wasn't going to question it.

A few more minutes of meandering, and finally she bumped into Ron.

She could feel it now. It was _all_ going to work out. They would get back together and _everything_ _would be perfect_.

"Hermione! How great to see you! I've got such good news to share! I was going to come over but now you're here that's even better," Ron smiled as he spoke. "So you know how me and Lavender have been seeing each other, right? Well, it's getting quite serious now, and I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Hermione's heart was shattering into thousands of pieces and she couldn't even show it.

She forced a cheery smile to her face as she replied, "I'm happy for you two. I'm sure she'll say yes, and it'll be lovely. You'll just have to keep me updated on the planning." Even as she uttered it she knew that the words were true in her heart, even if at the moment it hurt.

They would have a lovely wedding and Lavender would be overjoyed. They would have an amazing future together.

A future in which Hermione would _not_ be getting together again with Ron.

"... Anyways I have to go now. Much to do. We'll have to 'ave a proper catch up again some point soon. Yeah? Yeah. Nice seeing you."

Ron walked away, smiling and soon to be engaged.

Hermione stood alone. No one was waiting for her.

Hermione did what she had been doing since she was 4; school taught her quickly that you couldn't rely on others to provide happiness for you.

She bottled up her emotions and stood strong - she would cry at home in privacy, with a bottle of Firewhisky, cursing men and the bottle of Felix Felicis that she was _oh so sure_ had been brewed properly. It probably just _hated_ her along with everything else in this miserable world.

She strode through the atrium now, just wanting to get to the apparition points where she could finally leave from. Striding with a purpose, people just moved out of her way.

Except for one.

She collided with him. Both of them ended up on the floor, her sprawled on top of him, as he helpfully cushioned her fall ( _Maybe the potion was good for something_ ).

"Granger. Just the person I was going to see. I have documents for you to sign."

Hermione held in her sigh. It would be very unprofessional to do that every time she had to work with her _most annoying_ colleague.

"What now, Draco? I must have signed about a hundred different pieces of paper in the past week. And again, I said you can call me Hermione." One day, if she was persistent enough, she was sure he would give in.

"It's just a few more copies. Look, I've done this all as well and I understand the aggravation, Granger, but needs must, then _once it's sorted_ you'll never have to think about it again."

Draco looked slightly ruffled, which was unusual for him, but Hermione still felt exasperated. It must have shown on her face as he continued, "How about we go to the cafe down the road that sells passable tea, you sign them all then and there, and it'll be _done_."

Although the promise that all paperwork would then be over was tempting, she still did want to go home and tip the frankly useless bottle of Felix Felicis down the sink just to spite it, but she felt an odd urge to agree.

Why would _she_ feel an urge to agree? _She_ didn't even like Draco. _Did she?_

She nodded, speaking before she even really knew what she was saying, "Would this meet up for tea be a one time thing, or more like a continuing relationship?"

What _was_ she doing? What _was_ she saying? _Why_ did she feel the urge to say that?

It couldn't be the Felix Felicis as it _wasn't_ _work-_ _unless_ it was working, and _this_ was her new chance.

She waited.

Draco replied.

"If it's agreeable to you then I would possibly enjoy a continuing relationship."

Maybe, _just maybe,_ the Felix Felicis did work, and she wouldn't storm home immediately to tip it down the drain.

Because, although the news from Ron _did_ still hurt, the image of a flustered Draco asking her out _did_ give her stomach butterflies.

After all, she _never_ messed up a potion.


End file.
